


MASTER—slave

by impulsecontrol



Category: Mr Robot
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol





	MASTER—slave

The man with the half-proud face,  
with his other cheek he tells me to  
stop.  
his scars may as well be a KEEP OUT sign.  
I step past,  
I step right past.

He'll leave me alone if I'm in control  
I'm in control  
I'm in control

You think I don't try? I do try, I try  
like they do in the movies. But with their guns snug and gums smug,  
They're not afraid.  
They have me right where they want me,  
they want me?  
They want me!

But they only want me until it's not me. It's  
Him.  
Everyone has me right where they want me.  
In the game, outside the game, it's all the same. All you have to do is keep on playing.  
You're dead.  
Restart.  
You're dead.  
Restart.  
I'm dead, she's dead,  
He's dead; this must be heaven.  
He's taking hell for me,  
but hell is temporary and I owe everything.

I'm not dead anymore, and  
He's not here anymore. It's only  
a master and me, a slave.


End file.
